As Long As You Love Me
by BlondieheartsRakeBoy
Summary: It's graduation day and Lucas and Peyton are on the outs because she find out Lucas is leaving Tree Hill. Haley, who is 8 months pregnant is worried about Nathan when he starts acting strange and Brooke gets a wakeup she never once anticipated.
1. Beginning

Peyton rolled over and eyed her screaming alarm clock.

"8:10", stared at

"Great. It's only 8:10 and already I want this day to be over" Peyton said to herself. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Peyton!!" yelled a voice from downstairs, "Peyton get up now! you were supposed to be up 20 minutes ago!"

"Ermmhm", "I'm up, I'm up" She said. She managed to pull herself out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.She splashed some water on her face and headed downstairs.

"Hey Daddy" greeted Peyton "Wow. Her majesty has chosen to grace us with her presence this morning. Lucky me!" Larry joked.

"haha. funny."Peyton said as she playfully kicked her papa in the leg "For a minute there, I thought I was going to come after you with a rake in order to get you out of the house!" He replied.

Peyton shot him a glare, where if looks could kill, Larry would have been the victim of 1st degree homiscide.

"What was that for?" Larry asked concerned, seeing as how Peyton's face went form barely tolerating the morning sunshine, to barely tolerating life.

"I don't want to talk about it" She Replied softley.

"Honey, what's wrong? I noticed you came in late last night. Did something happen?"

"I said...I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she screamed defensively Larry looked at her with concern

"I'm sorry..I just...I have to get to school. I'm going to be late"

"Ok, but we'll talk about this Later. Ok?"

"Ok." She whimpered, and scurried out of the front door.

That's when she saw him.

"hey" Lucas whimpered. Peyton just stared at him,

"Is he really doing this right now?" she thought to herself

"I was wondering if I could talk to you" He said, noticing her cold glare

"I have to get to school, I'm going to be late" She replied

"I'll give you a ride"

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind" She said trying to retain herself from completely going off on him

"Come on Peyt. Don't be like this"

"Be like what?" She snapped back

"This! Don't shut me out"

"I'm not shutting you out. You did that to yourself. You made it this way, I'm just playing by your rules"

"I didn't me"

"Save it. If we really have to talk about this can it wait till later? I really can't do this right now" She replied, holding back the tears.

"Fine. If that's what you want"

"Yeah, it's what I want. Oh and I also want you to stop calling me Peyt." She rolled her eyes and walked past him,

and slid into her car.

"I guess I deserved that" he said to himself. He drooped his head and pulled off.

--

Peyton walked into Tree Hill High. This was her last day as a highschool student. She looked at the walls and down the hallway. Man, this place had a lot of memories. Right there, in front of 201 was where nathan asked her to sneak off after 3rd period so that the could go to his beach house and spend the day together during their freshman year. And right there were the glass doors leading to the library, where she got shot and her world changed. To the left was the doors to the court yard where her and brooke used to share secrets with each other and digging the latest gossip.

Peyton shivered. This was the last day of knowing what to expect. Plans after high school had always been blurry, but they had also been distant, but now everything was creeping up on her and she had no idea was what was in store with her.

"Hey Peyton"

Peyton turned around to see one of her best friends

"Hey Nate" she replied

"You ready for today?" he asked

"Today? Yes. Tomorrow, No"

"I wouldn't worry about it. And you know why"

"Why?"

"Because someone told me that you were destined for greatness peyton, and he's usually never wrong about those type of things"

Peyton looked at him, appreciating his words "Thanks Nate, I needed that"

"Your welcome. Now maybe you can do something for me"

"Oh yeah? What's that"

"Well, the baby is due any day now and I'm kinda worried about my mom"

"Ok"

"Do you think that when Haley goes into labor, you could look after her? Like, stay at the house until we come home"

"Yeah sure, I'd love to help"

"Thanks peyton you're the best"

"I try"

"Well I gotta go turn in the rest of my textbooks, I'll cya at graduation tonight"

"cya then bye!"

--

Peyton walked into homeroom. "Seriously if it weren't for the fact that they need my fitting for my cap tonight, I wouldnt even be here"she thought to herself.

Brooke walked into the classroom

"Hey P. Sawyer!" she said cheerfully

"What up B. Davis"

"I can't believe this is our last day as high school students"

"And how are you planning on celebrating the momentous occasion?" Peyton asked

"I'm so glad you asked bestest friend because you know me all too well" Brooke winked, "Rachael is throwing this raging party at this abandoned house down by the river walk and anyone who's anyone is going to be there"

"Sounds awesome" Peyton said

"Yeah, we're gonna be the hottest girls there. The boys will be all over us"

"Wait, wait, wait Who said I was going"

"Well, I dunno, I guess I thought that since you know...you're a senior grad...and I'm a senior grad...and this party is going to be for senior grads that you were going to be there"

"Ha. ha. B, I get your point, but i don't know...I've kind of been mopey lately I don't know if I'd be great company"

"Broody's gonna be there"

"Are you trying to get me to go to this party, or are you trying to get me to leave this state"

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought You and Lucas were all blissed out in love"

"So did I, Brooke. So did, I"

--

"Hey Lucas"

Lucas turned around to see one of his best friends

"Hey Hales! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be up and about! The doctor said to rest"

"Lucas, I'm pregnant, not elderly! Besides, I wanted to be the person to give you this"

"My yearbook"

Lucas opens the book to the first page "Aw, and you even filled out an entire page"

"I figured that was my right as a best friend"

Haley gives lucas a side hug "Besides-" Haley continues, " I wanted to fill a page while I still could, because I was afraid that if peyton got to it first, she's fill out the whole thing, like on top of freshman pictures and all"

Lucas half heartedly laughs, then sighs.

"Well I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that anymore being as how she won't even talk to me"

"Wait what? When I left last night you guys were inseparable. What happened after I left"

"Well..."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. I Don't Care Where You're From

-

**Thank you once again for your reviews. I figured I would write another chapter while I still have time. There might be another update tomorrow .Reviews appreciated :)**

-  
"Peyton!!" Brooke screamed upstairs to Peyton's Bedroom "Peyton! Come on we have to go otherwise we're going to be late for the ceremony!"

Larry walked in from the kitchen. "It seems I had a very similar conversation with her about being late for school this morning." He said to Brooke

"Hi, Mr. Sawyer" Brooke said and gave him a hug. Peyton finally came down the stairs, her hair in gorgeous waves. She looked stunning even with a goofy cap and gown.

"Aw, look at my little girls. Let me get a picture of you both before you go." Larry said

Brooke and Peyton of course did their signature cheesy charlies angels pose.

"Girls, I want to be serious, if just for a moment. I just want you to know how very proud I am of both of you. I am so blessed that I've been able to watch the two of you grow and mature into beautiful, smart, independent women." Larry said, holding back the tears.

"Daddy stop, you're going to make me cry." said Peyton

"Yeah dad, and I just put on my mascara!" Brooke exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok, So I'll there at 7pm when it starts. Are you coming home with me peyton?" Larry asked

"Umm..." Peyton started to say. Then glanced over at Brooke. Brooke was giving her those 'pleasepleasepleasecomewithmetotheparty' eyes

"Actually Dad, I think I'm going to go to Rachael's party that she's throwing for all of the seniors." Peyton replied

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Brooke shouted. "Oops. Did I scream that out loud?" Brooke said sheepishly.

"Hahaha.. yeah but thats why I love you B.Davis" Peyton said and hugged her best friend.

"Come on Peyt. Let's go graduate"

--

Peyton and Brooke were driving to Tree Hill High in Peyton's Comet. Peyton turned on the radio as soon as brooke closed the car door. "Ah. I love this song" she said

"What song is it?" asked Brooke "Unlike you, I can never tell what song is what by hearing only 3 seconds of it" she joked

"It's Coldplay" replied Peyton.

"Ok, but what song?" Inquired Brooke

"...The Scientist." she replied.

"Peyton. Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and lucas? I haven't directly asked you what happened because I know you, and I know you need space, but I can tell that it's bothering you and I don't want you to deal with this alone. I need you to talk to me."

Peyton's eyes started to water."I love you Brooke, you need to know that...and I guess it is time for me to let you in."

Brooke looked at her intently, "Go on," she said "I'm here for you."

"I know that I might be making a big deal out of nothing but..."

--Flashback (to the night before at Karen's Cafe)--

"Thank you guys so much for keeping me company during my shift. It can get kinda boring on Thursday nights. All the college kids have gone back home and they were our main nighttime clientele, so seriously 2 hours will pass and maybe 1 person will stop by to get a coffee to go." said Haley

"No problem Hales, plus even though we both think you should be in bed right now, its comforting to us knowing that if you were to go into labor, someone would be able to take you to the hospital." said Peyton

"Thanks guys, and I love you for that." She said and gave peyton a hug. "Well everythings cleaned and straightened so I'm going to lock up."

"Ok Hales, but me and peyton are going to stick around for a bit" Lucas said

"We are?" Peyton asked, completely unaware of lucas' intentions.

"Yeah, I've got a little something planned" he said

"Ok...well..um (cough) I'm going to go now because...as much as I'd like to be a 3rd wheel here, I've got my own wheel to attend to back home" said Haley

"Tell Nate I said hi" Lucas said

Haley agreed and left the cafe.

"So what is this hidden agenda you've been hiding from me lucas scott?"

"Oh I don't know...Follow me."

Lucas took her by the hand and lead her up to the rooftop where he and haley used to play mini golf. When he opened the door, He had transformed what was once a setting for over sized hallow Halloween decorations, strung tacky Christmas light and a reservoir for milk balloon in a romantic candlelit dinner underneath the stars.

"Lucas! Are you kiding me?!" Peyton said excitedly

"You don't like it?" Lucas asked nervously

"Like it? Lucas I love it!.." She then cowered into his chest and whispered into his ear, "..and I love you."

He held her for a minute then stepped away and then cupped her face into his hand and looked her in her green eyes and said,  
"I love you too"

She smiled genuinely.

He led her over to the blanket and started pouring her some sparkling cider.

"So to what makes this special occasion?" Peyton asked

Lucas then suddenly switched his facial expression, from joyous to serious.

"Well, actually I'm glad you asked." he paused. She looked at him, prompting him to continue."I wanted to do something special because I found out some really big news."

"Yeah?! Well Spill lucas! I want to hear all about it!" She said excitedly

"Yeah, well you remember that book that I was working on all senior year?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Well I found an editor...and...they want to publish my book."

"LUCAS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? THAT'S AMAZING!! OH MY GOSH" peyton paused looking at Lucas. She noticed that he was not as excited about this as she was. "Lucas, this is a good thing right?"

"Well, yeah, it's a dream of mine."

"Ok...well then why aren't you as excited as me, when it's your dream that's coming true?"

He paused, "Well the offer was that they'd edit and publish my book if I moved to New York."

"Ok...Well, why couldn't they do that with you over the phone, Internet, or email?" Peyton asked

"Because this specific editor only works with clients in person. He believes that if his name is going to be on the final product, he needs to know the product inside and out, writer and all."

"Oh. Well, what are you going to do?" Peyton asked

"Move to New York of course. What reason would I have to stay here?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. I Don't Care What You Did

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Thank you guys so much for the reviews...it's good to know that so far, so good. I think you guys will really like this chapter...so read, enjoy and review !! :)**

* * *

"Hey Babe" Haley said as she walked into the house.

"Hey Hales, I was wondering where you were." Nathan said as he slowly took her in his arms, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Were you worried?" She said

"Well, yeah seeing as how you are 8 months pregnant, I guess I was a little worried when you didn't come home an hour life you were supposed to and weren't answering and phone calls, and I couldn't find you anywhere, an-"

"Nathan, nathan. Calm down. I'm ok. I just got held up talking to Lucas after getting fitted for my cap...which by the way as a side not, do you think it's possible that your head also gets bigger when you're pregnant?"

Nathan looked at her with those "deer-caught-in-headlights" kind of eyes.

"Um.." He started

"Never mind, don't answer that." She replied

"How's Lucas holding up?" He asked

"Wait, how do you know about Lucas?"

"I know more then you think I do" He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want me to make you some iced tea."

"Yeah, that'd be great" Haley said, still a little bit confused. Nathan stepped into the kitchen and came out with two glasses

"Do you think we could take those outside to the porch?" Haley asked

"Yeah, sure"

They both leave the house and step onto the porch and sit down.

"This is nice" said Haley

"I feel fortunate, most people wait their whole lives for moments like this, but here I am 18 years old and I've got everything I could have ever wanted." He said

"Aw...that's so sweet.." she paused, "but you're still going to tell me how you know about Lucas." She joke and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know much about what happened with lucas. I just knew that something happened between him and peyton."

"Oh did peyton tell you?" she asked

"She didn't have to. Her eyes gave it away"

"Did they give away that Lucas is leaving Tree Hill?"

"What?!" He exclaimed "Why, where, when and how?!"

" He found a publisher. He's moving to New York. He's leaving in a month...but as for how he can just up and leave, I don't even think I could answer that. I mean, I know Peyton is devastated, but I mean, I'm his best friend. A little bit of a warning would have been nice."

"Well, maybe there's more to it then what it seems." Nathan reassured

"I sure hope so."

Just then Haley's phone rings. Haley picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's Brooke. Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm relaxing on my front porch with my husband. Why?"

"Um well I don't know...you see we have this thing called graduating in an hour...you might want be here since...you know... you're the valedictorian and all."

"Calm down Brooke. I was just about to get changed. I have everything laid out already... I'll be there in like 20 minutes"

"Whatever you say Tutorgrad, see ya soon!"

Haley hung up the phone.

"Alright I guess we better go graduate" said Haley

"Wow." said Nathan.

"What?"

"I definitely almost forgot about that."

Haley laughed

"I would be the one to forget about graduating" Nathan joked

--

The whole gymnasium was packed with people. Peyton was separated from all of her friends. She was standing in front of Jessica Scarlet. She hadn't seen her since freshman year when she was one of the girls who tried out for the cheerleading squad. Jessica never made the squad, and that's probably why Peyton didn't know her that well. She was looking for a familiar face, but the alphabetical order was throwing her off. Then she took a deep breath and looked behind Jessica. About 11 people behind Jessica she saw Lucas. He was busy talking to Nathan about something and didn't notice her glance.

--Flashback to Lucas and Peyton on the rooftop of Karen's Cafe--

"Move to New York of course. What reason would I have to stay here?"

Peyton paused for a moment to hold back the rage, pain, and tears that seemed to all be coming at once.

"Are you asking me a question, or are you being facetious? Because frankly, I don't that's something you should joke around about." She managed to let out.

"I'm not joking, and I'm not asking. I'm being real with you here peyton. Don't get defensive."

"How can I not get defensive when you basically have spit in my face saying that there's nothing here for you?"

"**BECAUSE THERE ISN'T OKAY?!** Let's face it Peyton, there are no opportunities for me as a writer in Tree Hill. This is my chance, I **_NEED_**to take it, and quite honestly, I'm a little hurt that you're not being supportive."

"Lucas.." Peyton started to say angrily "How dare you sit there and try to say that I'm not being supportive. You know what I think of your writing. You know that my biggest dream is for other people to benefit and to engage in the art of your writing."

"Then why are you so angry?" Lucas asked

"Why am I angry?" peyton paused, "Lucas I'm angry because 3 weeks ago I was offered an internship with Sirus Records in LA and when I asked you about it what did you say to me?" She asked

Lucas looked at the ground

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY****?!**" pushed Peyton

"I said that you shouldn't take it because Tree Hill needed you, Tric needed you...that I needed you."

"So you know what I did Lucas? I listened to you. I figured you were right and that if I were destined for greatness, if I were destined for success, success and greatness would find me in Tree Hill, and I thought that you were right..." Peyton started to cry, her lip quivering, her hands shaking, "...I th-thought that you needed me too."

"Peyt-"

"Don't. Ju-just don't"

"Goodbye Lucas."

--End Flashback--

Just at that moment, Lucas caught Peyton's eye. Peyton turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. This was supposed to be a happy moment, and Lucas had taken enough from her, he wasn't about to take this.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Hey guys, just to give you at least somewhat of a time line, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow lordwilling and it will basically go over Rachael's party. Plus, in the next chapter, Lucas and Peyton finally talk about what happened on the rooftop since their fallou**t.

* * *


	4. Every Little Thing that You've Said&Done

* * *

**Ok, so I know that I said this chapter would be where Lucas and Peyton talked for the first time since the fallout, but the set up for that dialog took longer then expected, and since I'm ADD when I'm writing and reading, I figured I should break it up. Plus, if I didn't break it up, then that would mean that I wouldn't be able to update until tomorrow...so I figured you guys would like an update...rather than a wait. I will definitely try to have chapter 6 up by sunday. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the review love...reviews are where it's all about... I hope you like the chapter...Before you read it though, you should know that this chapter is a set up for the next

"Hey pumpkin" Larry said as he came up to greet Peyton. "I got these for you" He said as he hand her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks dad." Peyton said and gave her dad a hug.

"Honey, I am just so proud of you...you know that right?" he asked

"Of course I do" She smiled

"Well you better get going to that big party of yours, I'll see you at home. Don't stay out that late ok?"

"Ok"

Larry left the corridor. _"Where the flip is Brooke?" _Peyton thought to herself. She looked everywhere, not seeing her anywhere.

"PEYTON!" someone screamed from down the hallway

Peyton looked around, not seeing anyone until finally she left a tap on her shoulder.

"hey girlie!"

Peyton turned around.

"Hey Hales!"

The two hugged.

"So we're officially out of high school!" Haley exclaimed

"Yeah..." peyton said half heartedly

"Are you going to Rachael's party tonight?"

"Yeah, actually I think I am. But I'm surprised you are...aren't you guys like archenemies?" Peyton asked

"We are, which is what happens when someone tries to steal your husband, but if the skank doesn't bother me, then I won't bother her...besides. All my friends are going to be there... and I want to spend as much time with them before they goes separate ways..." Haley stopped talking ... she felt horrible that she didn't realize what she had just said until after the words came out of her mouth

"It's okay Haley" said Peyton "He's leaving and I have to come to grips with that sooner or later.

"I'm so sorry Peyton. If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about it until today. I'm a little upset about it still too."

"Thanks that actually does make me feel better..." Peyton said as she let out a little smirk.

"Hey, I can't find Brooke anywhere. Would you and Nate be able to give me a ride to the party?"

"Yeah,sure as soon as I find Nathan. There's always room for one more! "

"Thanks"

--Meanwhile in classroom 203--

"This is so wrong" said Brooke

"You can leave at anytime"

"No I want to be here...it's just. Never in a million years would I have pictured the two of us together."

"But we were together once"

"But that didn't count..."

"How did that not count?"

"We were young..."

"And we're still young...what's you're point?"

"My point is that we're not in high school anymore...maybe we shouldn't" said Brooke

"Such a profound thought for someone who was still in high school an hour ago..."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Brooke, "You know what I mean!"

"look Brooke, I like you...and I'm pretty sure you like me. So what's the harm in having some fun?"

"You know why" she answered

"Like I said you can leave at anytime"

Brooke looked at him...she looked him in the eyes...and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah...I know."

She leaned in and the two embraced in a very passionate kiss

--Meanwhile Outside--

"Where the heck is Nathan?" asked Haley

"Did you try calling him?" Peyton asked

"Yeah... he's not picking up his cell phone" Haley paused "Where could he be?"

"Maybe he got held up with those sappy 'Keep-in-touch' conversations everyone seems to be having right now"Peyton suggested

"Please...Nathan doesn't have any friends besides us!" Haley joked!

"Well, I was gonna leave my car here because Brooke has a copy of my key...so i figured i could ride with you, and she could take my car...but she probably is in another world and not even thinking about how she's getting home...so I can give you a ride...and Nate can take your car...and if Brooke calls, I'll come and pick her up." suggested Peyton

"Yeah...that sounds like an idea" said Haley "Let me try one other option though ok?" haley continued

"Please don't Hales..."

"Come on Peyton...you're going to face him sometime or another" Haley urged

Peyton sighed. "Ok." She said timidly

Haley picks up the phone and selects "_Lucas"_ from her contacts list

_ring...ring...ring..._

"_Hey, you've reached Lucas Scott. I can't answer the phone right now probably because I'm off to find Big Foot before Haley. Leave a message at the beep"_

_beep!_

Haley hung up the phone

"Seriously, is there something going one that we don't know about??"

Peyton looked at her confused

"You're in luck. He didn't pick up."

Peyton felt relieved.

"Alright Hales, lets go."

"Ok" Haley stood up, and took at look around to see if he could find nathan or lucas' face...

...nope.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *


	5. It Seems Like We're Meant to Be

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for patiently waiting for the next chapter...I know I was supposed to get this up by last sunday, but it's here now. So enjoy...I think you'll like it! Reviews are love :)  
**

* * *

"You ready?" Peyton asked Haley as they walked up to Rachael's party

"The question is more like is Rachael ready..she better recognize that I may be 8 months pregnant, but I still know how to throw a mean punch."

"Calm down Hales, I'm sure she isn't up to anything tonight. Plus isn't she with Chris Keller?

"Chris Keller...as in the same Chris Keller you went on tour with?"

"Yeah...he sent me an email like a couple weeks ago saying that he lives 30 minutes outside Tree Hill, and that he'd been seeing this hot 26 year-old model. I guess I don't know for sure its her, but I'm pretty sure that's what Rachael said to Cooper in order to lure him into her tangled web...that wench."

"haha, sound like her alright"

"Also, the question is are you ready?" asked Haley

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play stupid with me girly...i know lucas is going to be here tonight...how are you holding up?"

"Yeah...i know...I mean, I'm so angry with him...but at the same time, I'm so proud of him. I'm really happy about his book finally being published."

They both approach the front door. Peyton knocks. A few moments later, Rachael opens the door.

"Oh. hello Peyton." Rachael pauses and rolls her eyes "Haley"

(cough)"Skank..." Haley said under her breath.

Rachael looked at her, "Won't you come in" she asked sarcastically.

Haley and Peyton entered the room. As soon as they walked in, they both saw lucas standing by the stairs talking to glenda. Lucas immediately looked up, as if he noticed someone staring at him. He held peyton's glance.

"I'm gonna go...find...um...nathan." Haley said and left the room.

Lucas walked over to peyton.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey"Peyton crossed her arms

"Can I talk to you?" he asked

"yeah..." she replied softly

"let's go outside and get some air"

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the rooms at Rachael's party...

* * *

"Hey there you are, I've been looking all over for you...where have you been?" Haley asked

"I had to um do something..I'm... I'm sorry I forgot to um let you know."

Nathan was obviously completely drunk.

"That ok, I was just worried is all" Haley paused "Have you seen Brooke?" she asked

"Naaaaaaaaaah, I haven't seen her." he replied

"Oh, ok. When did you get here?"Haley asked

"Oh my God Haley, what's up with all the questions, is this an interrogation or something?"

"No I was just wondering cause i didn't know how long you planned on staying... Why are you so touchy?"

"Maybe because you're always down my back asking me questions"

"Nathan it's called being married. I have a right to know where my husband is...and I don't understand why what your problem is"

Rachael enters the room

"Oh... what's this? trouble in paradise??" Rachael asks

"Shut up slut and stay out of this" Haley snaps

"Hey, don't call her that" Nathan yells

"Since when do you defend her?"

"I just don't like anyone being called a slut. It's nasty, and Rachael's been nothing but good to me?"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry if I haven't be good enough for you. You know, carrying around YOUR child, cleaning up the house, bringing in the only means of income we have from my tour profits...you know what...you're just like Dan."

Haley gasped when she heard herself say that. She knew she made a low blow.

"Really? Well if that's the case, then you can move out."

"Nathan- don't you're drunk. You don't-"

"No seriously Haley, go back to the house and pack your things" Haley begins to tear up. She calmly exits.

"Hahaha..I told her."

Rachael looks at him

"That was just wrong. Even with my standards" and leaves the room

"I don't need any of you anyway!" Nathan says and takes another drink

* * *

Meanwhile at the Riverwalk

* * *

"It' a perfect sunset..." Lucas said as he stared off onto the river.

Peyton nodded, "yeah.." she said softly. It was gorgeous, but she was still really mad at lucas and she didn't want him to get off the hook that easily.

"Look Peyton...I know that I kind sprung everything on you so quicky-"

"Ya think?!" Peyton snapped

"I guess I deserved that, but you have to understand that everything was happening that fast for me too... I mean, I just got the call from the editor the day before, and it wasn't like I could hold off from telling you because I leave in a month...and...because...because I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton smiled. Suddenly saying those words, it felt as though a weight have been lifted. She loved these intimate moments she had with him "_I hate how much I love him...he can simply smile and no matter how mad I am at him...he still make me melt."_ she thought to herself

"I know you do. In fact, I've know that you've loved me since you left those sketches in your car. A part of me knew you left them there on purpose, hoping that I'd find them and bring them to you." Lucas said

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?" peyton smiled

"heh, yeah..."

"You're wrong though" she said "I wasn't hoping., I knew you would... and I knew you'd bring them to me because from the very moment we locked eyes, I knew you loved me too."

"yeah." Lucas said awkwardly

All of a sudden, Lucas got down on one knee.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Peyton asked

"Well...you see Peyton, I had this whole romantic evening planned out on the rooftop that night...but it got kinda spoiled when I said that I was going to to New York and then I told you that I was going to go because there was nothing for me in Tree Hill. Well, I meant that...and I still do... but you stormed off before I could finish. What I meant to say was-"

"Lucas-"

"There's nothing for me in Tree Hill because... I want you to come with me. I want you to be with me everywhere I go in life. Whether I make it as a big time writer in New York, or if I make it as a varsity coach at Tree Hill High. I want you with me... and that's why... I want you to be my wife."

Peyton stared at him

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

* * *

Meanwhile...at Nathan and Haleys House...well I guess just Nathan's house now

* * *

"I can't believe this... this isn't Nathan... I mean, one minute, we're sipping iced tea outside on the front porch and he's talking about how he's had everything he's ever wanted and then next minute he's throwing me out of my own house that I convinced his own mother to left us have!!" Haley yelled to herself as she opened the front door.

She took out some ben and jerry's phish food ice cream "_dangit i was saving this for one of my cravings..." _she said to herself. She started to cry. This was supposed to be a day of celebrating one of her greatest accomplishments and instead she was sobbing over a pint of ice cream.

Suddenly Haley heard something coming from her bedroom. Haleys perks up. _Great I'm a fat preggo who cant run. yay._ she thought to herself.

She walked towards the door. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice

"This is so wrong...but its ok, I've done this before teehee! She won't mind"

then she heard another familiar voice

" Are you sure? Cause I don't want to piss her off more then I already have."

Haley opened the Door.

"BROOKE?!"

"HALEY?!"

"CHRIS?!"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *


	6. Doesnt Really Matter if Your on the Run

"BROOKE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Haley screamed.

"Seriously Haley…do I really need to explain to you what I'm doing?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"Not what I meant. What I meant was, why are you in my bed and nonetheless, why is CHRIS KELLER in my bed with you when you have your OWN bed?! I thought we covered this topic when you were dating Felix?"

"You and Haley did it with Felix?" Chris interjected

Haley's eyes widened with anger. "GET…OUT." Haley snapped

"Please, Hales let me explain." Brooke pleaded.

"Oh this better be good" Haley replied.

"Well, you see Chris and I started talking over the phone ever since he called to let me know that he moved close to home…and so we starting seeing each other, like you know on dates…." Brooke paused.

"Chris, can you get me some water?" asked Brooke.

"Sure thing, sweet thang." Chris said and left the room.

"Haley…he showed up to our graduation with his guitar strapped around him and the next thing I know is he's singing me a song that he wrote for me…Hales. I've never felt this way about a guy before. I mean, the guy wrote a whole song about me! The most Lucas did was make that stupid mix cd that's filled with all that crappy emo stuff that I never listen to…and Hales, I would've gone to my own house, but my parents don't know about Chris, and I don't want them to meet my boyfriend unless I know that it's going somewhere and if I love him."

Haley sat down by the corner of the bed. "Do you love him Brooke?"

"I don't know, it's too early to tell. But when I find out, you'll be the first person to know."

--

At the river walk

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?"

Peyton looked away from Lucas….She looked at the sun setting, felt the gentle summer breeze hit her face and could smell the scent of honeysuckle in the air. She then thought to herself that the scenery was gorgeous….but that the sun would be setting soon….and that all would be left was darkness. She looked at Lucas. Was he her sunset?

"Lucas..I couldn't-"

"That's ok…" Lucas said as he let go of her hand. "I figured you wouldn't"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked

"You're always running Peyton…it just really hurts that you're running from me. I thought you knew that you're my everything. When basketball went to hell, you were the one who was there for me. When I found out about my HCM…you were the one who picked up my medication. You were there when Keith died. No one could reach me like you did. Not even my mom. But you see, you know me better than myself…and I just thought that should mean something."

"Lucas. You know I love you right? I've loved you form the moment we locked eyes. You were there for me when my mom died. You were there for me when Brooke up and left me when I needed her the most, even though she hated you for loving me. You were there when I found out I was adopted….of course it means something" she paused "What I was starting to say before you cut me off was that I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with."

Lucas' eyes brightened. "Really?" He asked

"Yes."

Lucas got back on one knee and slid the perfect diamond solitaire on her left ring finger

"Wow." Peyton said in response to the ring, "That's a big rock you've got there."

"Heh- yeah that's -

"WHAT SHE SAID!" tey both said in unison and started laughing.

"But seriously-" Lucas continued "Do you remember the first time we spoke?"

"Of course…when my car broke down and Nathan was too much of a jerk to come and pick me up."

"Yeah well, I made this decision when I got back to the shop that day. I told myself that I would going to put 20 percent of my paycheck away each week so that I could buy you a ring."

"You're joking right?" Peyton asked

"Nah…I'm serious." Lucas said, a little embarrassed.

"You've known you wanted to marry me that long?" She asked

"No…I've known that since 8th grade." He said even more shyly "I just decided to start saving then, because after you spoke to me, I knew it was possible and not just a dream."

Lucas was looking at the ground, with his hands in his pockets. "Lucas" Peyton said as she took his face into her hand so that he was looking her into her eyes.

"Lucas I love you so much." She started to cry

"Please don't cry Peyton…I can't stand to see you cry."

"No..no, I've cried a lot, but it's never the good kind."

"Hey…" Lucas said as he put his arms around her waist. He gently stroked her arms and ran his fingers through her curly blonde hair. "I love you…we're going to make it…I love you Peyton Scott"

"Heh" she managed to get out between sobs. "I love you too Lucas Scott"

--

END OF CHAPTER


	7. People Say I'm Crazy and that I am Blind

Thank you guys for the reviews! They are encouraging,and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Nathan, but I had to leave some questions unanswered right?

-also as a side note, I'm sorry for chapter 7 and 8 being formatted weird, my computer is retarded and I can't use the editor so I have to upload from wordpad.. blech /

--

Lucas and Peyton walked back from the river court to Rachael's house. They could not wait to tell everyone that they were going to be each other's everything. Peyton held Lucas' hand as they walked together and she thought to herself that she could not think of a time of when she was as happy as she was at that moment...

"You ready?" Lucas asked

Peyton nodded.

They came through the front door and didn't see any of their friends around...

"Where did everyone go?" Peyton asked

"I'll tell you where they went" Rachael interjected as she approached the couple.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Haley went home to apparently pack her things and get the heck out of "Nathan's" house...Nathan is in the backyard still getting plastered and Brooke...well...Brooke never showed, which is upsetting because I was going to introduce her to my new boyfriend"

"You have a...boyfriend?" Lucas asked

"I didn't even know that word was in her dictionary" Peyton whispered to Lucas. Lucas started to bust out laughing.

"You know you suck at whispering" Rachael steamed "and yes, I do have a boyfriend."

"Well, where is he?" Lucas asked

"Good question...I haven't seen him step in yet, but he's due at moment" Rachael replied

"Is...is he pregnant?" Peyton ask facetiously

"Wow. You are on a roll" Rachael said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, but you said he was due at any moment I couldn't help myself…."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" Lucas burst out.

Peyton and Rachael just looked at Lucas with disgust.

"Lucas…your jokes…just, yeah." Rachael started

"Ok, what this with Haley and Nathan?" Peyton asked

"Well Haley came in and asked Nathan if he knew where Brooke was…and Nathan gets all defensive and then tells her that she's interrogating or something, then she says something about him being Dan and then he tells her that to go home and pack." Rachael replies.

"Ok, you talk to Haley and I'll talk to Nate?" Peyton asks Lucas

"Actually, can you talk to Haley? I have a feeling that I should talk to Nate about this one." Lucas replies.

"Kay." Lucas kisses peyton on the forehead and she leaves.

Lucas walks through the house into the backyard. "Dude, this is not a backyard, this is a flippin vineyard" Lucas says to himself as he surveys the couple acres that constitutes this as Rachael's "backyard." He looks around, sees a couple people to the right but still no Nathan. He managers to see something in the distance. Nathan is sitting on a bench, crying with his head in hands.

"Hey" Lucas says to Nathan

Nathan is startled by Lucas' presence. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Uh, hey" he responds

"Can I sit down?" Lucas asks

Nathan nods

"What's going on Nate? Rachael says you flipped out on Haley, and told her to pack her things and leave."

"Yeah. I did." He says in between sniffs

"What's going on Nate…this isn't you…and dude…Haley's 8 months pregnant! Are you crazy?! I should beat the crap out of you!"

"Nothing. it's nothing."

"It's gotta be something…you're acting weird and honestly it's starting to freak me out.

"You're going to think I'm stupid"

"Stupider then I think you are now for kicking your 8 months pregnant out of the house?"

"Forget it"

"Look I'm sorry Nate, I was just trying to be funny…I guess Peyton and Rachael were right…"

Nathan look at him with a heavy heart.

"Did you notice that I wasn't around after the ceremony?" Nathan asked

"No, actually I didn't…as soon as it was over, I had to go to the jewelers to pick up Peyton's engagement ring."

"You and Peyton got engaged?"

"Yeah.." Lucas smiled "We did. A few minutes ago."

"Well congrats man"

"Now what's wrong Nate?"

"Well, before the ceremony started, Principal Turner pulled me aside."

"Ok….and?"

"I didn't graduate Luke."

Lucas looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I failed."

--

Peyton walked into the house

"Hello? Haley?" He yelled

"I'm over here!" Haley yelled from the kitchen. Peyton walked into the kitchen to find 2 empty pints of ben and jerrys ice cream and the 3rd pint being worked on by Haley.

"What happened?" Peyton asked horrified

"I dunno…Nathan and Brooke and Chris!" Haley cried

"What.. Like together? Like having sex?!"

"Noooo…"Haley continued " Nathan kicked me out and I come home to find Brooke and Chris in my bed about to have sex!"

"Ick, that must have been an experience"

"One I'd like to quickly erase."

"But Haley, you know Nathan… I mean, even if he is acting weird, you know he loves you and I don't think he could actually let you leave…you know he was just saying that as his protective front." Peyton reassured

"I know…but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I mean I love him so much, but that doesn't give him a right to say whatever the heck he feels like saying to me."

"I know sweetie, but we don't know the whole story."

"I know! Because he won't let me in!!" Haley starts to sob

"Shh… it's ok" Peyton says as shes takes Haley into her arms. She gently brushes the tears away from Haley's eyes.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Haley asked

"We're going to get you to your husband."

--

Haley and Peyton enter the house…it's 10pm and the party is still raging.

"Hey you. I haven't seen you all night" Lucas says as he approaches Peyton

"And you." He looks at Haley

"Hey Luke." Haley says softly

"Hey Hales, you know my fiancee Peyton, right?

"What? Since When!" Haley asked

"A couple hours ago.." Peyton chimed in

"Let me see the ring!!" Haley squealed "Wow. That's huge."

"THAT'S WHAT SH-"

"If you even THINK about answering that with a "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" I'm going to have to break up our engagement right now." Peyton laughed

"Aw come on Peyt…it was so good!"

"No actually it wasn't….where's Nathan?" Haley asked.

"I'm right here." Nathan said and grabbed her hand

At that moment, Brooke came into the room

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late to the party! I got tied up..hehe literally." Brooke said

"Speaking of the pleasant surprise in my bedroom, where is he?" Haley asked

"He's out parking the car" she responded

"Hales…I really need to talk to you." Nathan pleaded

"Does this mean I can stay at the house?" she asked facetiously

"I know your mad, but-"

"Hey guys" Rachael interrupted

"What now Rachael?" Haley asked annoyed.

"My boyfriend just came in and I want you to meet him."

"You have a boyfriend? I didn't even think you knew what one was." Haley joked

"Either did I" said Peyton

Rachael saw him at a distance and waved him over.

"Everybody… I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Chris."

END OF CHAPTER


	8. I Don't Care Who You Are

"Um. Rach, I'm gonna get something to drink...do you want anything?" Chris asked

Brooke just stood there stunned.

"Nah- I'm okays" she replied

"Okays?" Whispered Peyton to Lucas

"You still suck at whispering" Rachael pouted.

Chris left the room to get himself a drink.

"Nate, can you excuse me for a minute?" Haley pleaded

"Yeah, but don't be too long...I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." She replied

Haley left the room.

"So what do you guys think? He's great huh?" Rachael asked

"Heh. He's something alright..." Brooke grunted

"Oh my gosh guys, you won't believe what he did for me last night...so like, I'm on the phone with him and we're talking and all this stuff and then all

of a sudden the doorbell rings, so like, I go to answer it and I'm like 'omg it's you!' because it was, like, Chris at my door with a guitar strapped around his back and then, like, he comes in and starts playing..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Let me guess...he wrote you a song?" she asked

"Oh my gosh how did know? Oh my gosh guys I've never felt this way about anyone before...He might be a keeper"

"For how long Rachael? a week?" Peyton asked

"Whatever. Just because you're getting married doesn't mean we all have too." She replied

"Wait. What?" Asked Brooke

"Yeah...Lucas and I are engaged.." Peyton continued

"Congratulations" Brooke said. Peyton could tell that Brooke was really upset, but here and now was not the place to talk about how skeezy Chris Keller. But she wanted to be there for her best friend.

"Hey Luke, Do you mind if I leave with Brooke tonight?"

Lucas looked confused, but he knew that there was something wrong..."Yeah sure, call me to let me know you got home safe."

"Thanks." She leaned in to a quick kiss "Hey Brooke, I need your help with something at my house...do you mind coming with with me?" Peyton asked

Brooke took the subtle hint. "Yeah sure, I'll do whatever I can to help."

--

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Haley asked as she approached Chris

"I'm trying to get a buzz...it's kinda what this party is for isn't it?" He replied

"No, idiot I mean why the heck are you doing this to Brooke? She doesn't deserve it...especially from you."

"Look Hales, we were never exclusive"

"Apparently you were with Rachael" she snapped

"Rachael like to over exaggerate things...we went on a couple dates… I let her call me boyfriend… you know the drill."

"That's right Chris, I know the drill…I know you're whole routine, You look for the most vulnerable women, woo them with you sappy crappy music, then break their hearts, but this time you have crossed the line. STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS." she yelled

"Rachael's one of your friends?" He asked

"You know what I mean. You are sure as lucky I am pregnant because I would kick your scrawny little fairy --, just, stay away.

--

"P. Sawyer, I love you for saving me from that drama, but we seriously didn't need to come to your house."

"Oh yes we did, I told you I need help with something." Peyton replied as she went into the kitchen. She came out holding two bowls in her hand, "I need help finishing off this tub of coldstone cake batter ice cream."

"…Cake…batter?" Brooke began to whimper

"Yes, I keep it in the freezer for emergencies such as this." Peyton undid the lid and scoped out some ice cream for Brooke , then gave herself some.

"I just feel bad, because you and Lucas got engaged and I don't want to be bringing you down"

"Brooke, my best friend needs me, and we can celebrate the engagement later…right now I want to be there for you. I love you B. Davis."

Brooke started to cry. She had always been Miss independent…not needing anyone, but she was sincerely comforted by Peyton's concern. She really loved her best friend.All of a sudden, her heart began to pour.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Peyton, I mean can I find one honest guy? Do I only attract people who are destined to be unfaithful to me? Can I find one guy who believe in being monogamous? I look at you and Lucas and I think to myself 'I wish I had a love like theirs' but I'm starting to think that true love doesn't exist…at least not for me."

"Hey…now you're starting to sound like me!" Peyton laughs

Brooke just sighs

"But seriously Brooke, do you know how long it took for me and Lucas to get where we are now? Do you realize how much pain we had to go through? True love is not meant to be easily found…it's just meant to be found. It really sucks about Chris and all, but look at it this way…at least you found out now instead of finding out later on."

"I guess you're right.." Brooke sniffed. "I just wish my true love would hurry and get here already" 3

--

"Hey" said Haley

"Hey" replied Nathan

The two had driven home from the party in utter silence and now, Nathan was sitting in the living room, looking out into space. Haley sat on the other end of the couch.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Haley

"Hales…what I did at the party…I'm sorry. I know that I say that I'm sorry a lot, but you have no idea the guilt that I'm carrying around about this. Of course I didn't really mean for you to move out…I was just drunk, and talking a lot and I was really upset."

"About what?"

"Well…today as I was walking into the corridor-with my cap and gown mind you-Turner pulls me aside. He said that they had been waiting on grades from Mr. Stein's physics class and that they just got them in earlier in the afternoon…and that I failed.

"Nathan"

"I didn't graduate."

"Did you know you were failing?" asked Haley

"I knew I was struggling, but I thought I could manage…I didn't want to bother you, you had your hands full tutoring other kids and working at the café…I didn't think I would fail….I guess I got that wrong too."

"Nathan…you should've told me. I would've helped you…but I'm not mad…we'll figure this out together. I'm just glad you let me in."

"Yeah after completely screwing up." Nathan retorted

"Yeah, but that's why I love you… you're my beautiful disaster."

Haley moves over closer to Nathan. Nathan put his arm around her shoulder. Haley looks into his eyes. His eyes are tired and full of pain

"Hey…in the end, everything's going to be okay….and if its not okay, that means it's not the end." She says.

Nathan is moved by her words "How in the world did I get so lucky?" he says to her.

"Luck has nothing to do with fate" She says tenderly

Nathan starts to tear up. He pushes back a strand of hair and gently touches her face . He pulls her in close until their lips touched in a innocent vulnerable way. She ran her fingers through his hair. They broke their kiss and Haley gave him a tender peck on the cheek.

"Always and Forever" said Nathan.

--END OF CHAPTER--


	9. As Long As You Love Me

Author's Note:

I have no idea what is up with fan fiction, but I updated a new chapter ( Chapter 8: I Don't Care Who You Are)

and it never posted as update, so pleeeeease...before you read this chapter, make sure you go back and read Chapter 8 first...

and as always, read, review and enjoy!

--

"Hey it's me" whispered a voice from the other end of the phone

"Hey...Did you get home ok?" Lucas asked

"Yeah...everything's ok..Brooke's a mess, but with a little time she'll be ok" Peyton reassured.

"How crazy is it that Tree Hill has so much drama that our engagement isn't even big news?" asked Lucas

"It might not be big news to anyone else...but to me...it's what I've been waiting for my whole life"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Peyton, is something wrong?"

"No.."

"Peyton, you know I can tell when you're lying right?"

"I'm not upset, it's just..."

"Come on...out with it..."

"It's just, I'm scared Luke" Peyton froze up._ Maybe I shouldn;t of said that...He'll think I don't want to marry him...oh gosh I hop he doesn't read to much into this..._

"Scared of what?"

"Well I mean...we're leaving in a month and Tree Hill is all I've known my whole life...it's just scary is all, like what am I going to do up there in New York? How am I going to meet new people? Are we going to move there permenently? Or just until the book is published? Is New York where we're going to raise a family?"

"Peyt...calm down...let's take this one step at a time..."

"I know, I just needed to vent."

"I was only thinking of living in New York until the book gets published...nothin permenant...someone's gotta be here for Naley and the baby."

"But Luke...we're going to miss that"

"What?"

"Luke, Haley's 8 months pregnant...we're leaving in a month...we probably are going to miss it."

Luke sat there stunned. How could he have forgotten that he was going to miss one of the biggest moments of his best friend's life? He felt so selfish looking back on this decision. First he made Peyton turn down her internship, now he wasn't going to be there for Haley and Nathan and his nephew...What was he thinking?

Lucas just sat in silence.

"Lucas..."

"Hey Lucas, I gotta go. I love you"

Still he said nothing.

Lucas closed his flip-phone. He turned to his window... his curtains blew softly in the crisp June air. He felt his eyes water. _Am I making the right decision? _He asked. He hugged his pillow. _It sure doesn't feel like it. _

--

Brooke was lying in bed by herself. It was a warm night, but all she felt was cold...she felt like what she had to numb the pain and soothe the ache in her heart. She felt like this was it. She had lost her faith in love. She had given so many people a chance to redeem her trust, only to break it and spit in her face. At least with Lucas, she suspected he loved Peyton the whole time they were dating...but with Chris it was different. She was blind sighted with this. She knew she had to do something about it..but what could she do? She could whine and complain about how life isn't fair...but what good would that have done? Then she knew what she had to do. She didn't care if it was 1 in the morning...she flipped on the lights and went straight for her sewing machine. All she wanted was 10 minutes of her night, not spent crying.

--

Haley awoke to her head nuzzled into Nathan's chest. She loved being able to hear his heartbeat...in a corney kind of way, it made her feel alive. As she lay there, her thoughts got the best of her. She replayed tonight's events through her mind. This town sure has some drama. Then all of a sudden, she felt a strange unexpected burden being laid upon her. She brushed it off at first..._What am I crazy?_ But then she thought about it and knew that it was something that she had to do. She immediately pried Nathan's hands from her waist and got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello? Yeah..sorry it's so late.." Haley paused "Listen… we need to talk."

--

Lucas had been staring off into space for what seemed like an hour. For some reason he just could think straight and shake this feeling of guilt that he had. He wish he could just crawl into bed and forget everything that happened and go to bed…but sleep was not something that was finding lucas at this time of night…only remorse and regrets.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He was definitely not opening the door. He was in no mood for company. He figured after a while they'd take the hint and leave. That's when the door opened. It was Peyton.

"Hey"

Lucas looked up into her green eyes, "..hey" he whimpered

She didn't need to ask him anything. He didn't need to tell her anything. She simply sat next to him on his bed and threw her arms around him. He began to bawl. She began to rub his back and whispered "shh…shh…it's okay. It's going to be okay. You're alright.." He just kept sobbing. "You're a great guy Luke…and I have no regrets…"He put his arms around her.

"it's just.." he said in between sobs. "I wish Keith were here.." Peyton lowered he head so that her forehead rested on his. "He should've been here today."

"I know…"Peyton whispered "But Lucas…Keith would've been so proud of you…you taking care of your mom…graduating with honors…being a good brother to Nathan…and you're wrong…he's with you now…and as crazy this sounds…I see him in you."

Lucas just looked at her with astonishment.

"Can you stay the night?" He asked with the same tone of vioce a 4 year old uses when they asks to sleep in the same bed as their parents when they've had a bad dream.

"Of course." she replied and kissed him on the forehead.

They turned off the lights and the two of them just lay in the darkness. Peyton held Lucas and he nuzzled his head in her neck.

"It's going to be ok Lucas" she whispered in his ear as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I know…" he said, "…I know."

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Risking it All in a Glance

When Peyton woke up, she realized how tight Lucas was holding onto her. He never held her like this. After the night that they spent last night, she knew that he wasn't holding her just because he loved her. No, she knew that he was holding onto her because he needed to know that she was there. Lucas had trouble sleeping ever since Keith passed away and he was still dealing with it in the only way he knew how…Denial. Luckily for him he had Peyton ..who was going to be there for him for the rest of his or her life.

Peyton's phone vibrated on Lucas' nightstand. She picked it up, "Hello" she whispered. She walked outside of his bedroom and continued the conversation. "What?… but I thought…are you serious?…well, thank you …um..actually can I can back to you tomorrow with my final answer? Once again thanks…you won't be sorry…Bye"

She hung up the phone and walked back into Lucas' room.

"Oh you're up" She said

"I woke up, when I didn't feel you beside me. I thought you left…" he said

"No, I just got a phone call"

"Who was it?"

"Opportunity."

--

"Thanks for meeting with me" Haley said

"Well you sounded kinda cryptic on the phone and I knew you had a serious reason to call me, because you pretty much hate me, right?"

"I do hate you Rachael." Haley paused "But not even you deserve this" she continued

"Deserve what?"

Haley sighed. "Rachael…there's no easy way in saying this, but…Chris is cheating on you."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was"

"Who did he cheat on me with?"

"Brooke."

"That two-faced-"

"Rachael, Brooke didn't know the two of you were dating. Chris conveniently left that out."

Rachael just stared at Haley.

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe me or not, but that doesn't change the fact that Chris is cheating on you. Trust me, I've seen what Chris has done to some hearts when I was on tour with him and even you don't deserve to be treated like this." Haley continued.

"You're Jealous."

"What?! I am not jealous"

"Yeah you are. You liked him when you were on tour and now he likes me and you're jealous."

"I a not- you know what Rachael. I was trying to be the bigger person here, but you know what? I'm done trying. Have a good life."

Haley walks out of the café, leaving Rachael sitting by herself, thinking over Haley's accusations.

--

"What do you mean opportunity?" Lucas asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"That was Barsuk Records" Peyton "They want to hire me as a summer intern with the intention of promoting me to a full time label executive."

"What?" Lucas asked "I didn't even know you applied to Barsuk Records"

"I didn't, but apparently Barsuk wanted to sign Nada Surf, and during negotiations they mentioned the friends with benefit album and told them that I was great to work with and that I had a lot of potential and so Jive Barsuk scoped out the album and now they want to hire me!"

"Peyton, that's great" Lucas said smiling

"You see, I told you that you'd have something to do in New York!"

"Not exactly" Peyton said hesitantly

"What do you mean?"

"Barsuk Records is in Seattle"

--

"Knock knock"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Not now mom"

"Do I look like a 30 year old witch?"

Brooke looked up and for the first time in 24 hours laughed "Shut up Nathan, you jerk."

"I guess I deserve that"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Haley told me about that whole messed up Chris drama thing going on and I figured I would come and check on you."

"I'm fine. Nothing like busying yourself with work. Now you know…I should be asking the same thing of you."

"I failed high school Brooke. I don't know if anyone has told you that"

"I'm sorry Nathan I didn't know. I just knew you were being a jerk"

Nathan and Brooke laughed

"I guess I deserve that too." Nathan paused "I'm going to finish Brooke. I talked with Turner and he said that I could make it up in summer school…but it sucks"

Nathan started to tremble.

"What's wrong Nate?"

"Well, since I didn't graduate from high school and I have to stay in summer school…I can't get to Duke for the preseason." Nathan paused "Duke rescinded my scholarship"

"Nathan- I am so sorry" Brooke put her arm on Nathan's shoulder

"But there is always a reason behind everything" she said

Nathan looked up.

"Well then I guess there's a reason why I am a failure."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
